


on the right side

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Batfamily AOB Week [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Dinah Lance - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Dinah Lance, Dom/sub, F/F, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sub Barbara Gordon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Her entire body is shivering, but the room is warm. She wants to take a deep breath, but it feels like she can't take in the necessary air. She tests the restraints that Dinah has put her in, but the other woman made them just on the right side of uncomfortable and the right side of too tight. She doesn't know what she wants Dinah to do to her, but the anticipation is killing her.Light fingers dance upon her skin, callused from fighting and gardening. She can see her in her flower shop with sunlight streaming in making her blonde hair glow like a halo.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Series: Batfamily AOB Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	on the right side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Praise Kink** for Batfam Omegaverse Week. I want to thank bionerd2point0 for betaing the work!!!
> 
> I don't write intersex omegas, but alpha women have a thicker and longer clit than average for our word, and when aroused, they get hard like a cisman's dick would.

Her entire body is shivering, but the room is warm. She wants to take a deep breath, but it feels like she can't take in the necessary air. She tests the restraints that Dinah has put her in, but the other woman made them just on the right side of uncomfortable and the right side of too tight. She doesn't know what she wants Dinah to do to her, but the anticipation is killing her.

Light fingers dance upon her skin, callused from fighting and gardening. She can see her in her flower shop with sunlight streaming in making her blonde hair glow like a halo. 

Dinah looks up and gives her that brilliant smile, her hazel eyes an utter delight that makes Babs's soul soar. 

She can smell Dinah, junipers and sweet peas, and she wants her lips on her's, her body on her's. She wants to get up, but Dinah isn't allowing it.

"Baby, you look so damn good like this," Dinah whispers. "All ready to give yourself to me, not asking for anything in return."

Her fingers dance down to her cunt, and Babs shivers as Dinah's fingers brush past her growing clit, her fingers pushing slowly in Babs's body, and she can't help but shiver and clench down. 

Dinah just laughs, keeping her fingers still in Babs's body. "How much do you need me?" she whispers. 

Babs can't form human words, whimpering as Dinah settles and kneels between her thighs. She can't feel it, but she knows it when she hears the covers rustle and the bed dip. Dinah’s fingers slowly begin to move, and Babs can't help the keen that comes out of her mouth as she pulls on her restraints. She attempts to fuck herself on Dinah's fingers, but the way that Dinah has her tied up makes it too damn hard.

Dinah laughs, and Babs hates the sound. There's jack shit she can do it about it though, her girlfriend all to content to let Babs whine and plead to be fucked until Dinah decides when she's ready to fuck her, which could be in a minute or an hour. Whenever she wants it. Babs knows why she does it, because she gets too in her head, making her entire life Oracle and bringing down villains and the computer screens, but Dinah takes care of her. 

It takes just one strong grip on her wrist, one steady squeeze to the back of her neck, and Babs is putty in her hand, ready to be reset by Dinah's strong guidance and kind smile. Ready to have all her stress swept away by her domination and find herself waking up the next morning in Dinah's arms with the surety that she can face the word even stronger now.

Because that's what Dinah does. She gives Babs all the strength she needs to sit at her screens and track down the absolute scum of humanity.

Dinah bends down, and Babs can feel that sunshine hair on her skin, brushing against her and it makes her shiver again. She hears Dinah’s soft laugh before she presses her soft lips to Babs's own. Like a woman dying of thirst, she drinks in  _ Dinah _ , willing to take everything that Dinah sees fit to give her. They're both gasping for air when Dinah pulls back, but Babs still needs more. 

She chases her, but Dinah's too fast and Babs is too restrained. A third finger is joining the first two, and Babs gasps, her eyes rolling back in her head as she starts to feel so close to being full and complete. She needs Dinah. She needs her clit and she needs Dinah to knot her. 

Babs loves being knotted, as much as she finds it shameful. She can't help it. Dick was her first love, her first partner, and they had both been awkward their first time, but their first time introduced Babs to the fact that being fucked and knotted wasn't something that only omegas would find good pleasurable. The pain and the fullness and the sense of completeness is the most achingly sweet thing in the world. She loves it. She needs it. She adores it. 

"Fuck me," she whispers, and Dinah laughs.

"Soon, baby," she tells her. "Just have to make sure that you're really ready for this."

Babs's ready for this. She's been ready for this. She wants Dinah's thick clit to rock into her and drive her to ecstasy. She's so wet now and her own clit is rock hard, fully extended, and she doesn't know what more Dinah wants from her. What more could she possibly give?

"What more do you need?" she breathes out, and Dinah just hums, before she bends forward and swallows Babs's clit down to root. 

She can't help it, she fumbles with her restraints and gets them halfway unlocked before she remembers that Dinah doesn't like that and Babs just wants to make Dinah happy. She wants to fuck Dinah's mouth, but Dinah still has the one hand inside her and the other hand is sitting in between Babs's breast. It’s drawing small designs in that space, but not touching her breasts, driving Babs both crazy and to a sense of inner peace.

She gets so close, so close to coming, but if she came now, she wouldn't feel settled. Not without Dinah's cock. It's both forever and a second before she pulls herself off Bab's clit and removes her fingers from inside her, and Babs can't help the whine. She feels both so empty and so cold, and she needs Dinah. She needs Dinah so much, but then slowly, so slowly and so gently, Dinah pushes into her and that's it. Babs feels satisfied and complete, because that's what Dinah always does.

"God, baby," her alpha whispers. "You look so good right now, if only you can see it." 

Babs shakes her head, needing to hear this, but not being able to. 

"I can't believe how perfect you are. I think about you like this, when I'm out in the field and all I can hear is your voice, telling me what to do. It's so fucking hot, because I know that the calm, strong Oracle, implacable as a fucking mountain, turns to putty when I fuck her." Dinah's thrust turns rough as she finishes driving her way into Babs. 

Babs yells, wishing that she could wrap her legs around Dinah, and hating that she can't. It's why Dinah ties her legs down even when she can't feel it, when it's functionally useless. It makes Babs feel better to have a reason why she can't. She does that to her, without Babs even needing to tell her in words. That's the kind of alpha she is.

Another thrust and then another. Dinah’s panting above Babs, tearing off her blindfold and gripping her wrists right under where the restraints meet her skin. She grips Babs with two strong hands, keeping her in place as she's fucked to high heaven. 

Babs looks up at the golden queen above her, unable to fully comprehend that such a woman like Dinah fell into her bed and decided to make it her own. She thrusts in and out of Babs and slowly, Babs feels that knot begin to swell. Begin tying her to Dinah in the most intimate way possible. Her eyes roll into her head as Dinah grabs her clit and with a talented hand, bringing her to a climax.

She kisses Babs as she comes, as Dinah fills her up and her knot finishes growing, so snug inside Babs. Yes, she's not an omega who was "built for it," but Babs's body was built for Dinah, and she kisses back with enthusiasm and more to spare.

Dinah sighs as she unbuckles what remains of the restraints, pulling Babs close to her as she turns over, and buries her face in Babs's hair, taking a deep breath. "My alpha," she growls, and Babs nods. That's right. She's just as much Dinah's alpha as Dinah is her's, and Babs can't imagine any other arms that she could bear to be in.

It's only Dinah's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
